¡Oh la la, señor francés!
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Como todos los años, dado que la única familia viva de Eren es su hermana adoptiva Mikasa, ambos se reúnen en la residencia de Jean para las fiestas. No es nada nuevo, sólo que esta navidad va a ser un poco diferente, ya que Eren va a conocer al primo de su amigo: Levi, un francés muy sexy que... ¿vino para quedarse? (One shot con posible seguimiento)


**¡Oh la la, señor francés!**

 **-x-**

Todavía faltaban unas dos horas para la cena de nochebuena y Eren ya iba por su tercer vaso de Jägermeister cuando lo vio. No era exactamente su tipo (o sea: rubio, de ojos celestes y con aura angelical), pero tenía una cara tan atractiva que fue imposible no fijarse en él.

—Hey, Jeanbo.

Su amigo, que estaba a metros de él intentando ligarse a Mikasa por quinta vez en la noche, se dio vuelta.

—¿Qué mierda querés, cara de verga?—le preguntó enfadado al ver que esa distracción sirvió para que Mikasa se alejara.

—Tch, no te enojes tanto. Ya sabés que no tenés chance con mi hermana, ¿para qué seguís con eso?

—Eren, ¿qué mierda querías decirme?

—Está bien, está bien. Ese chico bajito que está ahí, el de corte militar, ¿quién es?

Jean miró hacia donde Eren le indicaba y asintió al dar con el objetivo.

—Ah, Levi. Es mi primo. Vino desde Francia para pasar las fiestas con la familia. ¿Por?

—Está muy bueno. Es gay, ¿no?

—Es francés. Es lo mismo.

—¿Habla español?

—Entiende poco, pero no habla ni mierda. Sólo francés e inglés. Así que si pensabas levantártelo, lamento decirte que estás sin suerte.

—Bueno, che, pero sos mi amigo del alma. Podrías ayudarme, ¿no?

Jean, después de pensarlo un poco, decidió que sí ayudaría a su querido amigo.

—Está bien. Pero no voy a ir a hablarle por vos.

—No, no. Sólo… decime qué puedo decirle.

Decidieron que irían a por el inglés, dado que Eren dijo que le sería imposible pronunciar esas erres que no eran erres de los franceses.

—Bueno, empezá saludándolo. ¿Sabés cómo saludarlo en inglés?—Eren asintió— Después, para tenerlo a tus pies, decile esto: "Would you let me go balls deep into your ass in the bathroom?" (¿Me dejarías meterte bolas y todo por el culo en el baño?).

Eren sonrió ingenuamente y le preguntó qué significaba eso.

—Significa "Me gustaría tomar algo con vos". Nada del otro mundo.

El chico asintió y, confiado, con una enorme sonrisa, fue hasta donde se hallaba el primo de Jean.

Estaba solo, aislado del resto, escribiendo algo en su celular. Cuando lo vio a Eren enfrente suyo, sin embargo, bloqueó la pantalla y guardó el aparato en su bolsillo.

—Hi (hola)—dijo Eren.

—Uh, hi.

—I'm Eren (Soy Eren)—continuó mientras estiraba su mano dándole a entender al más bajo que quería estrechársela.

—Hi, Eren. Levi (Hola, Eren. Levi)—se presentó el otro recibiendo el apretón de manos.

—Nice to meet you. Um, so, your stupid cousin, who happens to be my best friend, thought it would be a great idea if I came here and asked you to do nasty things together. I'm actually captivated by you, but right now it would be awesome if you just roll with me and help me trick Jean into thinking that his funny joke actually worked with you (Encantado de conocerte. Um, este, tu estúpido primo, que resulta ser mi mejor amigo, pensó que sería una gran idea si venía hasta acá y te decía de hacer cochinadas juntos. En verdad me cautivaste, pero ahora sería asombroso si tan sólo me seguís el juego y me ayudaras a engañar a Jean haciéndole creer que su estúpida broma funcionó con vos).

Levi sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él. Después miró a su primo, que no tan disimuladamente los observaba desde lejos.

—I'm assuming he doesn't know you _actually_ speak English (Asumo que él no sabe que vos _sí_ hablás inglés).

—You're assuming correctly (Estás asumiendo correctamente).

—OK then. Annoying Jean is always funny. What should we do? Kiss? (Está bien entonces. Molestar a Jean siempre es divertido. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Besarnos?).

—Um… well, we _could_ kiss, if you want to. Jean suggested me to take you to the bathroom and… you know. But kissing seems better (Um… Bueno, _podríamos_ besarnos, si vos querés. Jean sugirió que te lleve al baño y… ya sabés. Pero besarnos me parece mejor).

—Then come here (Entonces vení acá).

Levi lo tomó del cuello de su remera y lo atrajo hasta que sus labios chocaron. Se besaron por un buen rato. Eren incluso lo abrazó por la cintura, una muy pequeña cintura. Cuando Levi se despegó de él, carraspeando un poco para acomodar su voz, fue que Eren volvió en sí.

—So, do you want my number or something? I won't leave until February starts. I'll be staying in Jean's for the summer, we could meet someday if that's what you wanted (Entonces, ¿querés mi número o algo? No me voy sino hasta que empiece febrero. Me voy a estar quedando en lo de Jean por el verano, podríamos vernos algún día si eso es lo que querías).

—Hell yes. I'd love to (Diablos, sí. Me encantaría).

Intercambiaron números y continuaron hablando por otro rato. Los amigos y familiares seguían llegando y a eso de las diez todos ya se habían acomodado para cenar. Eren no dejaba de mirar a Levi, que estaba sentado al lado de quien podía únicamente ser su madre debido al extremo parecido físico, y de otro hombre con el que no paraba de discutir en francés. Levi enojado sonaba sexy.

—Eren, la puta que te parió—lo sorprendió Jean apareciéndole de la nada.

—Auch. ¿Dónde quedó tu espíritu navideño?

—Se lo llevó el puto Grinch. Escuchame, ¿me podés decir cómo mierda hiciste para levantarte a mi primo?

Intentando no reír, Eren le explicó.

—Le dije lo que me dijiste y después no sé, de repente me comió la boca. Y después me pasó su número.

—¿De verdad?

—Si no me creés preguntale a él.

Jean lo miró confundido. ¿De verdad funcionaba eso? Si con Levi, que era un antipático la mayor parte del tiempo, había funcionado, tal vez con Mikasa…

Cuando se hicieron las doce todos los comensales brindaron al unísono para celebrar la navidad. Lo que a Eren le llamó la atención fue ver que los familiares de Jean se acercaban a Levi para abrazarlo y felicitarlo particularmente a él con un "bon anniversaire". No entendía el motivo hasta que vio a la madre de Levi reaparecer con una torta. Tenía dos velas numeradas encima indicando que era el natalicio número 19 del chico. Inmediatamente Eren se acercó y lo felicitó. Estaba tentado a comerle la boca pero se resistió, y por lo bajo le dijo que en esos días le iba a mandar un mensaje para quedar y celebrar su cumpleaños tal vez yendo al cine o comiendo juntos.

La reunión duró hasta las cuatro de la mañana, y Eren decidió que sería buena idea retirarse cuando vio a Jean ponerse a llorar porque Mikasa le había dado una piña en el medio de la cara.

—Casi le rompés la nariz. Está bien que sea molesto, ¿pero era para tanto?

—Eren, me pidió que me ponga en cuatro y me tocara la punta de los pies mientras me comía la cola. O sea, ¿de dónde saca ideas para conquistar minas este flaco? ¿De los videos del Bananero?

—Ni idea.

 **-x-**

 **Pobre Jean, pensó que siendo un grosero Mikasa le prestaría atención. Feliz navidad atrasada, por cierto. ¡Esperen a por dos fics más en este día! (Todos adaptados a la navidad y al cumple del enano, ya que originalmente no tenían que ver con estas fechas).**

 **Pd: si les gustó este one shot, voy a hacer una continuación con dos capítulos más. El próximo en donde pasan el verano conociéndose, y después un epílogo, ¿qué les parece?**


End file.
